workofzanet69fandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 4 (PA)
First, let me thank the people of the Marvel, Riordan, Transcripts, and Marvel Cinematic Universe wikis. You all provide incredible resources for fanfiction writers and we couldn't do it without all of you. "Why does your 'vision' sound like JARVIS?" Rogers asked. "We...we reconfigured JARVIS' matrix to create something new." Stark replied. "I think I've had my fill of new." Steve said, to which I nodded in agreement. "You think I'm a child of Ultron?" It asked. "You're not?" Rogers asked in return. "I'm not Ultron. I'm not JARVIS. I am...I am." It replied. Has It been given a name? Maybe I should just call It, Bill. "I looked in your head and saw annihilation." Wanda said. "Look again." Bill replied. "Yeah. Her seal of approval means jack to me." Clint replied. "Their powers, the horrors in our heads, Ultron himself, they all came from the Mind Stone, and they're nothing compared to what it can unleash. But with it on our side..." Thor said. "Is it? Are you? On our side?" Rogers asked. "I don't think it's that simple." Bill replied. "Well it better get real simple real soon." Clint said. "I am on the side of life. Ultron isn't, he will end it all." Bill replied. "What's he waiting for?" Stark asked. "You." Bill replied. "Where?" I asked, eager for a fight. "He's in Sokovia, constructing himself a stronger body." Bill replied. "If we're wrong about you, if you're the monster that Ultron made you to be..." Bruce said, leaving the or else implied. "What will you do?" Bill asked, before looking at us all, realizing we would destroy him. "I don't want to kill Ultron. He's unique, and he's in pain. But that pain will roll over the earth, so he must be destroyed. Every form he's built, every trace of his presence on the net, we have to act now. And not one of us can do it without the others. Maybe I am a monster. I don't think I'd know if I were one. I'm not what you are, and not what you intended. So there may be no way to make you trust me. But we need to go." He held up Thor's hammer and handed it to him, before walking off as everyone stared in shock. "Did you and Bruce give your second robotic love-child a name?" I asked, causing most of the Avengers to laugh. "Vision." Bruce replied in annoyance. "Looks more like a Bill to me, but okay. I think this one will actually turn out good, he can lift Mjolnir, and you were both actually present for his birth." I said, to the Avengers amusement. "Anyway, when do we leave?" I asked Cap. "Three minutes. Get what you need." He said to us all in reply. "No way we all get through this. If even one tin soldier is left standing, we've lost. It's gonna be blood on the floor." Stark said. "I got no plans tomorrow night." Rogers said. "If I get badly injured, just throw my body into some water and I'll heal." I said in response. "Easily done." Thor replied in amusement. "I get first crack at the big guy. Iron Man's the one he's waiting for." Stark said. "That's true, he hates you the most." Vision added as he walked by. Ha! Burn! "Who does he fear most?" I asked Vision. "Not you." He replied, causing the Avengers to laugh at the look on my face. "So, he's more defective than expected." I said, causing the Avengers to roll their eyes. "Ultron knows we're coming. Odds are we'll be riding into heavy fire, and that's what we signed up for. But the people of Sokovia, they didn't. So our priority is getting them out." Cap said, we all nodded in agreement. We arrived in Sokovia a while later, and began evacuating civilians. "All they want is to live their lives in peace, and that's not going to happen today. But we can do our best to protect them. And we can get the job done, and find out what Ultron's been building. We find Ultron, and we clear the field. Keep the fight between us. Ultron thinks we're monsters and we're what's wrong with the world. This isn't just about beating him. It's about whether he's right." Rogers said, as Stark flew off to where Ultron was hiding. "Ultron's the monster, not us, Cap. Don't let him get into your head." I said, as I helped clear out more civilians. "We need a support team to help with evacuations, by the way. Maybe some aircraft with VTOL and a high speed." "Agreed." Clint said over comms. And then, of course, the Ultron Sentries had to attack. I began shielding innocents, and blasting and crushing Sentries into scrap metal. When one got too close, I swiftly beheaded it with my Adamantine sword, and blasted a dozen more into submission with lightning. Thor blasted three times that with lightning and smirked in my direction. I focused on the nearby water, formed it into projectiles, and then launched them through every Sentry I saw; destroying far more than Thor did. "Not smirking now? Are you, blondie?" Fortunately, the Hulk took this time to make an appearance, and began smashing countless Sentries. What took him so long? "Cap, you got incoming." Starks said over comms. I blasted the Sentries nearing the bridge with raw telekinetic force, annihilating most of them. "You have less incoming, but still incoming." I said, my voice laced with amusement. "Thanks!" Cap said. "No prob," I said, before noticing Ultron. "Ultron at my location. I'm moving in to engage." I said, before using my greatly enhanced speed to reach him in moments, and then punched him through a building and into another one. I used my full strength to rip off Ultrons arms and trap him in a bear hug, before teleporting us beneath Novi Grad and ripping off his legs and ripping out his power source; tearing the flesh on my arms, like it was torn apart by a pack of hellhounds. I began ripping Ultron apart, stressing my body to it's limits, as I overpowered the durability of Vibranium. "Now, about the flying city..." I said through the comms, my pain undisguised. "It either keeps rising until it falls and kills billions or gets destroyed to prevent it." Stark replied. "What if the force from it's landing was dispersed into another uninhabited dimension?" I asked, planning to really absorb it into my body, most likely at the cost of my own life. It was me or everyone and apart from my family, I had no real ties to life. I knew my friends would help my family out. "You can do that?" Rogers asked. "Yes... I'll just have to maintain the spell at ground zero, but it's an acceptable loss, even if you minimized the fall out by destroying the city before it could fall. The aftershocks would still likely kill hundreds even if you did destroy it." I said. I wasn't thrilled about dying at age twenty-one, but it needed to be done. Was it sad that I was so detached that I didn't care alot if I did die? Yes, but this was how I wanted to go out. "Your too young to make that call, Percy," Cap replied, and I snorted in derision. "One or billions, Cap? It's a very simple question, which choice can you live with easiest? And I became old enough to make that call when I lead others in battle." I said, to be rewarded with silence over comms. "He's right, Steve." Natasha said, "And it is his call. We don't have a lot of options, and this is the one that is less of a loss." "The city just rose to a level where it's global extinction if it comes down." Stark said, in a broken voice. "Make your preparations, Percy," Clint said in resignation. "Fury, get the Helicarrier clear." "Okay. When did they arrive anyway?" I asked, before casting some complex illusions to decieve my allies. It was a necessary evil, I reminded myself. "I'm ready," I said, before removing my armor to enable maximum absorption. "I'll prepare the city for the drop." Stark said, sounding like he was actually crying. Well, at least I could die knowing that I made Tony Stark cry. "You know, I thought this was going great." Rogers admitted over comms. "We were dominating the Sentries. Ultron was almost defeated and I believed we could lower the city, and possibly save everyone and maybe even let these people keep their homes intact. I should have known better than to be so naive. I actually thought we were gonna win this without any casaulties." "Quit whining, you're ruining my hero moment." I replied in a joking tone. "That's not funny!" Rogers replied angrily. "I know! I'm gonna get crushed to death and die depressed!" I said, making a couple people chuckle at my vain attempt to lighten the mood. "The cities ready." Stark said, his guilt and shame obvious in his voice. I'm glad he regrets creating Ultron. "Drop it," I said, deactivating comms on my end and flying up into the air so that I could intercept the falling city. It dropped, and I prepared myself. "I really did not see my life ending like this." I said to myself, as it neared me. I raised my now healed arms and caught it, but was pinned to the bottom as I absorbed the force of it's fall, but I kept going, until I hit the ground, and again absorbed the force of it. I felt my arms break in multiple places, and that was only just the beginning... every bone in my body began breaking under strain, muscles tore and were virtually obliterated, blood vessals bursted, my mutant ability finally overloaded, and I felt as if I were being burned alive. I finally blacked out, having held out as long as I could, and had taken as much pain as I could withstand. My last conscious thought? 'Please let me finally die...' Line break-remove text and replace. Elsewhere... Nico, son of Hades, suddenly jerked up in shock, scaring his boyfriend. "He can't be dead!" Thanatos, god of death, was alerted of a new soul to reap. "A shame, but I will do my duty." He said, looking at the new name: Perseus Jackson. A minor goddess of Architecture shed tears... "Oh, seaweed brain. You finally fought a battle you couldn't win. You should have joined me and avoided this." Annabeth said, arrogantly, before returning to her work. Her mother frowned in the background, looking saddened, before quickly causing the emotion to disappear. Grover Underwood suddenly fell into a vegetative state, causing his friends and family to rush to his aid. Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, gasped in shock before suddenly crying. Her husband Frank, and friends Jason and Piper Grace rushed to her in concern. "What's wrong?" Frank asked in concern. "P-percy d-died!" She choked out, tears running down her face. An Elder Goddess awoke and sensed the death of Perseus Jackson within her domain. Poseidon's Palace... Poseidon suddenly awoke from his sleep and began to cry. The seas began to churn and storms began to form. On a global scale. Zeus' Palace, Olympus... Zeus paused during his dinner, to his families concern, and looked suddenly troubled. "What is it, Zeus?" Hera asked. "Young Perseus has died in battle and Poseidon has spawned a global storm in his grief." Zeus said in exasperation. "I need to call a meeting between the two of us. I can't have him destroying the world." "Perhaps you could have Hermes go retrieve his body." Hera suggested. "It's buried under a city that was dropped from the sky. Percy somehow prevented human extinction by using himself as a buffer. Though, I suspect that it's magic based. It's the only possibility I can think of." Zeus said, to Hera's shock. Line break-remove text and replace. Back with the Avengers. Ten minutes later. Storms were brewing above the Avengers, and they were looking nervously at Thor. "It's not me. Poseidon has sensed his sons death, and is saddened and angry. Even Zeus is angry. Percy will obviously be missed greatly." Thor said sadly. "He shouldn't have had to die, but some mortal idiot wanted to play with forces he could neither control or understand." A cold voice said from behind them. The Avengers all quickly turned and saw Poseidon, his sea green eyes glowing in rage, with the storms picking up around him. "Lord Poseidon, I am sorry for your loss. Perseus was one of the greatest fighters I had ever met." Thor said respectfully. "And yet, you Avengers as good as killed him." Poseidon said in return. "You let an over-grown man-child endanger the world in his arrogance. Honestly, who needs aliens and enemies, when we have Tony Stark to destroy our planet. I will give you a piece of advice Stark. If immortality is within your reach, acquire it, because you will not enjoy your afterlife." "Now... Where is my sons body?" "Buried under the city." Thor replied nervously. "He thought of a strategy to redirect the force of it's landing into an uninhabited dimension, but had to remain in the crash zone to maintain it. It fell on top of him... I respectfully suggest that you avoid looking for his body, Lord Poseidon. It won't be a pretty sight." When Thor said that, Poseidon suddenly realized that Percy had kept his mutation secret, and had created a lie to decieve them. Poseidon began to lose control, the loss of his favorite son was finally too much for him and the earth began to tremble under the weight of his anger. Suddenly, Zeus and Hades flashed in, closely followed by Apollo, Hermes, Hestia, Artemis, and then most surprisingly, Aphrodite. Zeus and Hades quickly halted the earthquake, and Hestia and Zeus teleported Poseidon out. "I apologize for my brothers actions, his grief got the best of him and has ruined his usually superlative self-control." Hades said, acting as the groups speaker. "Percy was his favorite, and arguably his most powerful son; including his fully divine children." "Are you going to resurrect Percy, Lord Hades?" Thor asked. "I have already looked into the possibility, but the Fates themselves forbid it and insisted that we not interfere directly." Hades said in reply. "We can, however, restore this city to it's previous condition. Such an act is easily within our powers. I think Percy would want us to do that." Hades, Hermes, Apollo, Artemis, and Aphrodite quickly used their powers to restore the city to the point that it was actually better than before the battle. Hades exercised his powers even longer, creating a tomb beneath Novi Grad for Percy. "We'll be returning to Olympus now, except for Aphrodite who wishes to speak to Miss Romanoff." Hades said, with a somewhat amused smirk. All of the Olympians, except Aphrodite teleported away. "What do you want to talk with me about?" Natasha asked, with very well disguised nervousness. "I think you know. Now, lets go talk somewhere private." Aphrodite said, before dragging Natasha away. Aphrodite quickly 'borrowed' a recently repaired house for their discussion. "Now. Why would you drive Bruce away?" Aphrodite asked, to Natasha's anger. "I know you were desperate and acted rashly, but you destroyed his ability to trust you and he was the best fit for you. Now, I'm having to set you up with your second best possible match, who, while he offers different advantages, would present more challenges in a relationship. You do still want children, yes?" Aphrodite asked, causing Natasha's eyes to widen. "Yes, but I was sterilized. And how is anyone who can give me children of my own a second choice?" Natasha asked, somewhat angrily. "You and Bruce would have been effortless, and were leaving and would have focused on each other. Your second option would have some self-appointed, but no less worthwhile duties to perform. He wouldn't neglect you, in fact, he would lavish you with affection and unimagineable pleasure, but you wouldn't be his sole focus. As for why he's second choice, he's basically a male version of you. Well, at least he wouldn't ever judge you for your past, and would be more forgiving of relapses into past behavior. Which doesn't include infidelity so you can seduce a target, of course." Aphrodite replied. "Who is he?" Natasha finally asked, after having thought over what Aphrodite said. "Can't tell you that, but I will insure you that you'll know soon, and I'll make sure of it. It'll be kind of obvious in fact. I can promise you that if you try, you'll end up happy, with a wonderful husband and children, and all you have to do is be patient and be willing to try having a relationship with him." "Fine, but what's with your fixation on my love life?" Natasha asked. "Love will bring out the best in you, and I do love a great love story." Aphrodite replied, but Natasha didn't believe her. "I also consider creating long lasting relationships a personal achievement and source of entertainment. Besides, you deserve happiness. You've suffered a lot due to your upbringing and it's past time for that to change. You already have family in the form of the Avengers and Barton's, but you're still missing the last piece of your happiness; a family of your own." "You're free to return to the Avengers now." Aphrodite said and Natasha left quite quickly, amusing Aphrodite greatly. Aphrodite teleported back to Olympus with a sexy smirk. Over the next few days, Perseus Jackson was mourned by his family and friends. The Blofis family mourned the loss of a son and brother, and were surrounded by Percy's family and friends. The Seven Heroes of Olympus cried for the one they believed would outlast them all, Perseus Jackson, the most powerful of the seven, and the only one among them who didn't stop performing heroic actions. They had all retired and lead happy married lives, while Percy continued the good fight. They had never regretted that action, but they now wished that they were there when Percy needed them the most. Poseidon and his family spent several days in silence. Poseidon was implacable and his wife and children were silently supporting him, even his wife, Amphitrite was mourning the loss of one of her more pleasant step-sons. Tyson was heart-broken, not even the hippocampi or Ella could cheer him up. He had lost his favorite brother forever, and would likely be changed for just as long. Triton was somewhat indifferent, but he was a dick anyway, so no-one really cared what he thought. Artemis comforted Thalia as she cried over the loss of one of her best friends and someone who was like a second brother to her. Thalia was relieved when Percy stopped aging at age twenty-one, that was one less friend she would have to mourn and then he died in his prime, and after becoming immortal no less. Thalia had lost most of her friends now. Annabeth to Olympus and her own ego. Grover due to an Empathy Link, and now Percy to battle. She was the worst effected by his death, having only the Hunters and Artemis herself left among people that she cared about. Artemis herself mourned one of the more decent males, even if had sullied himself with harlots like Aphrodite. She still respected him despite of his character flaws, and just wished that he had better taste in women. He chose a disloyal woman who chose power over him, after turning him into a sex-craving deviant male; instead of a good, virginal, non-sexual male and then left him alone with his vile urges. Artemis mentally reminded herself to beat up Annabeth for such a crime. She turned the only decent male into a pervert and deserved to suffer for it! At Avengers Tower, Tony had started drinking again. He had realized that Percy and the others were right, he never should have experimented with artificial intelligence. He hadn't taken precautions or created failsafes, he was being reckless, and he arrogantly believed that he could create such a complex being with free will, and that it would simply fall in line with his wishes. He realized that he had to do better if he was going to keep being Iron Man. Percy's death wouldn't be in vain, and time would only serve to show the after effects of his death. Steven Rogers had never gotten used to losing people in battle, and the saddest part was that it was part of the job and would most likely happen again. It never got easier for him to lose soldiers though. And Percy was a soldier, and a damn good one at that. Cap would go on to live the rest of his life with a great respect for Percy, a hero who gave his life. The next morning, Cap would go over the training program for the new Avenger recruits and make several small, but worthwhile improvements. These small improvements would have a huge effect on the future. At the Barton homestead, Clint Barton was spending time with his family and newborn son. A son named Nathaniel Perseus Barton. Clint developed a lasting respect for Percy in the short time he had known him. Thor was saddened to lose an ally and went to a bar to get drunk, and ended up starting the worlds biggest wake. He apparently didn't realize that Percy despised alcohol, regarding it as poison that weakened the drinker, and caused a lot of problems. It was the thought that counted though, right? They'll never know his opinion, sadly. Maria Hill was sad. She genuinely liked Percy. Not enough to pursue a relationship with him; she was focused on her new career and had no time for that, but if she were interested in a relationship, he would be her first choice. Percy was decent, kind, sexy as hell, rich, a generous and giving lover, and didn't just use girls for sex and throw them out when he was done. Maria was always confused about why he chose sex with her, over sex with younger and more attractive women. He hadn't even flirted with Natasha! Pietro and Wanda Maximoff were both depressed. They had both fought as hard as they could and had helped the Avengers defeat Ultron, but it wasn't enough. One of the team died and it was their favorite Avenger, even if he was the newest recruit. Maybe that was why. Maybe it was because he didn't look at them in judgement for what they had done, and actually seemed to understand why: revenge for their family's death. They would both miss the Avenger who understood them and would become Avengers themselves. The world was saddened by the loss of Percy and grateful for his sacrifice and his heroic actions, but they were also scared by what happened in Sokovia, and the revelation of the existence of the Greek gods. One good thing about that was the increase in belief and worship of them, which in turn made them stronger. Zeus was pleased and almost considered the loss of Perseus worth the benefits, but then he thought about all Percy had done and chastized himself for even thinking it. Yes, Zeus is and always will be a jerk.